Kagome's Choice: Jewel of the Heart
by BeautifulAkiko-02
Summary: Kagome is having a dream over and over again. Does it mean something? R&R! (My first story be nice!)
1. Part one: The Dream

Disclaimer: Mwuahaha! Yes! I do---not own Inuyasha! Heh! ^^; And even if I said I do, my brother would find a way to kick your sorry little butts in the courtroom!! ---heheh..said too much.  
  
Author's note: I read many stories over and over and wondered why didn't they have a series. I mean there are a lot of chapters but not a series. So I made one. It's called Kagome's Choice! This is the first part, chapter one, and I'll give you a basic summary.  
  
Kagome has had weird dreams for a while now, ever since Inuyasha lost it at that village. This dream haunts her over and over, but does it mean anything? And what is the Jewel of the Heart? Why does Inuyasha always become evil in the end? And why in the GODS name would she ever turn to KOUGA!!!! (Although I must admit, I find wolves attractive! ^^;)  
  
Kagome's Choice  
  
Jewel of the Heart  
  
Part One  
  
Kouga stared quietly at the sleeping human in his nest. He licked her neck, and a flash of a smile appeared on her lips. He kissed them, slowly releasing. Finally she started to wake up.  
  
"How long has it been?" Kagome asked, looking at Kouga with enjoyment in her eyes.  
  
"About three days now, Kagome-chan," Kouga replied. He pulled her into his arms and nipped the back of her neck. "Are you happy he's gone?"  
  
"Of course. It means I can be with you, Kouga-sama," Kagome said. She heard a yelp and looked down at the pup in her arms, giving it a kiss on the head. "By being with you, it means our hanyou son can be accepted."  
  
Kouga smiled and quickly got out of the nest, lingering for a while. Soon he arose and his mate, pulling the pup close, walked out of the den. He sat down in his usual spot as he watched her leave. As much as it disturbed him, he knew she must see the one she killed.  
  
Kagome placed her pup on the ground as he searched for his playmate. Immediately, a dog-hanyou jumped down. Her raven black hair was caressed by the wind and her white ears twitched. She looked up at her mother with the kindest of eyes. They matched her father's.  
  
"Hello, Mama," the girl said, playing with the little wolf pup. She was dressed in a kimono, matching the exact type of cloth as her father had worn.  
  
"Has he awoken yet?" she asked her daughter, staring up at the still form of her loved one.  
  
"No, Mama, you know he never will," the daughter replied. Kagome looked up at her lover.  
  
"He will soon, Aki. I know he will. Inuyasha will wake up," Kagome said. Inuyasha's still body was moved with the wind. At first Kagome thought he was back to life, but her hopes soon resided back in her heart.  
  
"Mama, there is a way," Aki said. She tossed the wolf pup in the air, and quickly caught him. "The jewel, in your heart."  
  
Kagome looked at her chest and back to Inuyasha's still frame. It was like yesterday she remembered it.  
  
"I am a full youkai!" He exclaimed, leaping from tree to tree with the Shikkon jewel.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome begged. He did not listen. "Inuyasha sit!" she tried. What was the use? The prayer beads had broken. "Give me back the Shikkon no Tama!" she yelled, extending her hand.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the jewel away from her miko powers. He was almost in complete form.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you have to do it!" Kouga exclaimed, pulling her away when Inuyasha's claw almost came at her.  
  
"I can't!" she cried out, tears overwhelming her eyes.  
  
"You have to Kagome," Sango yelled. She almost got hit when a bolt of power came down.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. Releasing the bow, an arrow came out, pulling Inuyasha into the tree, knocking the Shikkon jewel from his hands.  
  
"Damn bitch, I knew you'd be just like Kikyo," he said as blood slowly went down his clothes onto the ground. Kagome's legs gave out from under her as the memory slowly floated from her mind.  
  
"I'll do it, Inuyasha, for you, and for your daughter," Kagome whispered. The little hanyou girl walked up to her father to give him a kiss like always. His eyes opened up, as crimson flashed through them.  
  
"NO!" Kagome panted waking up. She saw Inuyasha resting in a tree, Miroku and Sango by the fire, and little Shippo in her arms. Did this dream mean something??  
  
Akiko: Ha! I did it! I've been working on the perfect story and now I have it. Meep.sorry it's short! But I am sick and tired. Please R&R!!! 


	2. Part Two: Old Rivals

Disclaimer: -sigh- ok, ok, so my brother ISNT a lawyer, yet. But he will be. Until then, no I do not own the Inuyasha show, nor comic, etc. But I do own a hanyou named Inuyasha. (He's in my closet; you have 3 minutes, and no poking him!!!)  
  
Akiko: Okay, so first chapter over, still no reviews, and I'm having a little trouble because of this dumb thing!! Gaah! I bet this is why I haven't seen the next chapter to WolfGirl Kagome. (You should read it, really great!) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome's Choice  
  
Jewel of the Heart  
  
Part Two  
  
Kagome gave nervous glances at Inuyasha as they walked up the hill. Okay so even if I kill him in the future, we would have a kid, right? But Inuyasha clearly has no interest in me what so ever, so I don't need to be worrying about this. And Kouga and I have a pup, which even Buddha knows can't happen. It's just wrong! Why is he looking at me like that?  
  
"Oi, girl, hurry up!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome, realizing how far behind she was, quickly quickened her pace so she was standing next to Sango.  
  
"Is something on your mind Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, just thinking," Kagome, replied.  
  
"About?" Sango pressed.  
  
"Home, mostly. School."  
  
Sango nodded, not wanting to budge into her personal life. Kagome retreated back to her thoughts. It's just not right. Why would I have a daughter with Inuyasha? Why would he return to his idea of becoming a full youkai? And even if I did have a daughter, why would I leave her in the woods? I mean I don't care what Kouga would think, she's my daughter, and I want her near. I'm thinking too much!!! It's impossible, I do not, and I will not, have a kid with neither Inuyasha nor Kouga. They are practically dead in my time; do you hear that? DEAD!!  
  
Kagome looked up as Shippo jumped into her arms. "Kagome, I'm tired. Can we stop? Inuyasha said no, but I think we should!" Shippo exclaimed, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"We've only been walking for a mile or two, Shippo," Kagome replied.  
  
"I know, but I have small feet! Small feet need rest," Shippo said.  
  
"You can rest in my arms. I'll wake you up when we get there," She responded. Where are we going anyways? Inuyasha just got up one day and said 'We're leaving soon' and left us dumbfounded. I can't sense a Shikkon shard, and I bet he can't smell danger. If he did, then Shippo would have by now. I bet he just wants us to walk until we fall down!  
  
Her thoughts were once again interrupted from Shippo as a small snore was blurted out from his mouth. I wonder.this is the direction that Sesshomaru was. Could Inuyasha be heading us in his direction? Why would Inuyasha do that, though?  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Miroku asked, probably wondering the same things as Kagome.  
  
"Keh, why? Are you tired or something?" Inuyasha replied with his attitude that made Kagome just want to smack him.  
  
"No, I just don't understand why we are walking aimlessly. I mean, Kagome's not in the lead so we can't be following a shard," Miroku responded.  
  
"Miroku's right. We're not budging any farther until you tell us where we're going!" Sango exclaimed, coming to a halt.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Suit yourselves then. I don't care if you get eaten by youkai," Inuyasha said. "Coming Kagome?"  
  
"No, I agree with them," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" He asked, glaring a bit.  
  
"You heard me. I'm not going until you tell us where we are headed," Kagome responded.  
  
"Keh, bitch. Why haven't you sensed it yet?" Inuyasha asked. A light seemed to flash through her mind. "See? She sensed something!"  
  
"Inuyasha! You're going to Kouga's den, aren't you?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why do you care if I am? If you recall, Kouga still has two Shikkon shards."  
  
"Inuyasha! You can't just barge into his den demanding those shards!"  
  
"Why? Do you not want me to hurt your lover-boy? Don't deny it, I heard you saying his name in y-,"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha's face was firmly planted on the ground.  
  
"What was that for, bitch?" Inuyasha exclaimed, managing to pull himself up after a while.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're not going to Kouga's den!" Kagome replied. "You'll have to go over my dead body fir-,"  
  
"Too late. The idiot came here!"  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed, leaping to her side in a whirlwind.  
  
"Kouga-why are you-," Kagome said, practically speechless.  
  
"I smelled a beautiful fragrance surrounded by one not-so-pleasant," Kouga said, glaring at Inuyasha. "I knew it had to be yours."  
  
Kagome just stood there, in complete shock. "Kouga.that's very sweet of you.I think.."  
  
"Don't mention it. After all, you're MY woman right?" Kouga said. Inuyasha glared as Kouga wrapped his hand around her waist.  
  
"Get your hands off of her, wolf!" Inuyasha barked. He leapt to attack but-  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Damn bitch!!!" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Akiko: ha! That was good! Yay! Long one! Never made long one! I'm happy!!!!!! 


	3. Part Three: Guardians of the Gate

Disclaimer: -a tear comes down my cheek- they took him away!! They took him away!!! Why God? Why!!! He wasn't their Inuyasha he was mine! MINE!!!!! –Holds Kouga close- at least I have you…(No I do not own him -_-;)

Akiko: Umm…I'm sorry my fans. If I have any….I did not realize that my stories are short so I glued two together!

       **Kagome's Choice******

Jewel of the Heart

Part Three 

            Inuyasha sat in his tree as Kagome rested in her sleeping bag. It had been a day since he tried to fight with Kouga, but with each attempt his face had fallen into the dirt. "Grrr, Kagome, I should knock your head in!" he muttered. He glared at her but soon stopped, noticing how radiant she looked. "Gaah! Get it through your head!! Miko +hanyou= trouble! I can't possibly like her!! It's just not right."

            His gaze lingered over her body for a few more seconds. Soon he heard some muttering…."Inuyasha…no…Aki. Get away. Jewel."

            Aki looked at her mother suddenly, and Kagome leapt forward in an effort to save her. But Inuyasha didn't want Aki; he tried to grab the pup in her arms.

            "Mama!" she exclaimed, hopping backward with the wolf pup.

            "Get back!" Kagome replied, pulling her behind her to defend.

            "Mama, use the jewel. It's the only way!" Aki said. Kagome looked at the glowing ball inside her heart.

            "Inuyasha…."

            "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha exclaimed, shaking her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha bending over her. "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine," Kagome replied, gently rubbing her eyes. "What happened?"

            "You were having a nightmare," Inuyasha explained. He pulled her close to him, surprising her.

            "Inu-,"

            "Ssh, its ok," Inuyasha said. Her heart beated at a rapid pace as his chin rested on the top of her head. He sniffed her scent, admiring its beauty.

            Slowly, Kagome fell back into her dream.

            _Stop! You're not supposed to see the future! It was strictly forbidden. I won't allow you any further._

            Kagome looked up at the person in front of her. She had the mask of an eagle and basically looked like she was going to a weird cosplay for He-man or something. She held a staff in her right hand that held a blue jewel. 'Who are you?'

            _I am the guardian of the future. There are several of us, which go on to the year 500,000. These gates are only opened when you travel through time. But when you are sleeping you are looking into the future. We aren't suppose to show you this much. Something happened to the other guardians. But I won't let you through. Each time you open a gate you cause more havoc. I don't even know how you got through to these certain gates! Its like you flew past the other futures and just got to the weaker points. I won't explain this anymore. Get out now before you change the time that was already aligned. _

            'What are you talking about? I haven't gone through any gates!'

            You have, and I won't let you go any further. You are to retreat back to your time so we can fix this error. Go back I say!

            'No! I must find the Jewel of the Heart!' Kagome exclaimed.

            _Over my dead body!_

'So be it.' Kagome reached out and pulled the guardian close and slammed her fist through her stomach. This wasn't like her! What was going on?

            _You won't get past me! I won't let you! I can't—Agh!_

Kagome pulled out her heart as the guardian fell down to the ground. She scooped up the staff and unlocked the gate.

            Kagome's heart opened up as an amethyst jewel floated out and headed toward Inuyasha's head. She had to get it before he woke up. She had no idea why but she had to! Just had to! The younger Kagome leapt for the jewel and the older one gasped.

            "You aren't supposed to be here! You know that!" the older Kagome said. The younger one ignored her and looked to the daughter. "Get away from her!"

            The slow movements caused by the purge in time made it almost impossible for the older Kagome to nab at the younger one before she kissed the child's head. Aki cried and slowly disappeared with the pup.

            "You knew what would happen! Inuyasha will die because of your betrayal!" the older exclaimed. The younger one ignored her and made it back out of the gates and out of the dream.

            Kagome awoke with a jolt and looked at her hands. In them was an amethyst jewel glowing brightly. It seemed to be calling to her heart. "What do you want me to do?" she asked it silently. Slowly she felt her chest open, and a gasp flew out of her mouth. The jewel slowly entered her heart as it closed again.

            You were forbidden to enter for a reason, Miko. Now your future will be altered, none to your liking. You will be cursed…

            _Don't listen to her, Kagome. You did this for the best. That jewel belongs to you. Inuyasha will be saved, not destroyed, you can see for yourself!_

__

__

            Inuyasha awoke with a start as she pulled the arrow out of the tree. He embraced her. "Kagome-chan…what happened?" He held her close and the memory soon faded.

            However, the spirit within deliberately hid this one part:

            "Inuyasha…put him down! No! Sit! Koru!!!"

 Kagome was gone when Inuyasha woke up. He looked down to find her sleeping bag empty and footprints leading off toward the spring. Assuming, since Sango was gone as well, that she went to take a bath; he hopped back into his tree and held his position to nap. Five minutes later she returned with Sango, who looked deeply confused.

            "Kagome, are you sure it just wasn't a dream?" Sango asked in a whisper barely loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

            "I'm positive. I woke up with the jewel and it was absorbed into me," Kagome replied.

            "But what has this 'Jewel of the Heart' have to do with Inuyasha? I mean, wouldn't the Shikkon no Tama wake him up?" Sango said.

            "I'm guessing that the Shikkon no Tama disappeared after I shot him. There was a big flash of light and it just disappeared. The Shikkon is pink, not purple, so they can't be the same," Kagome explained, looking rather confused herself.

            "Well…what about Kouga? I mean you said yourself there is an impossibility that you would ever like him," Sango responded. Inuyasha gave a low growl, hopefully too low for them to hear. "And what about the two children? You said one of them was almost ten and the other was still a puppy. But **you** were still 17."

            "I don't know. Maybe your right," Kagome said, giving a little sigh.

            "See? Impossible," Sango replied heading back to her sleeping bag.

            "Sango?"

            "Yes, Kagome?"

            "Don't tell Inuyasha."

            As they continued their walk, Inuyasha was in deep thinking.  _What is the Jewel of the Heart? Did she actually wake up with it? Why doesn't she want me to know about her dream? Who are Aki and Koru? I heard both their names when Kagome was sleeping? Could they be the owners of the Jewel?_

            "Inuyasha, try to keep up," Miroku yelled far in front of him. Inuyasha only then realized he was a good 10 yards away from them.

            When Inuyasha was in front of Miroku and Sango he smelled something.  _Why does she smell so good? I mean I always thought she was nice but it seems she particularly smells better right now. _

            "Inuyasha…. Aki…. Koru," Kagome whimpered in her sleep. Inuyasha pulled her close to his chest as she continued having her bad dream.

            'Where are you?'

            _I'm right here Kagome, in your heart. _

'What are you?'

            _My, my, and I thought you were smart. I'm the Jewel of the Heart Kagome, your heart. Anymore questions?_

            'What is going on?'

            _Here I'll explain it for you. In the future, once all the shards are complete, Inuyasha will take the Shikkon no Tama and try to become full demon. But you'll stop him; you'll shoot him into the God Tree. As soon as you do the well will become closed and the Shikkon no Tama will return to your time. But something will go wrong, Kagome. You will stay here, in this time, and never be able to return to your world. You will find me, Kagome; I saved your life. You will become immortal, you will bear two children, and then Inuyasha will wake up. Once he does, you will have 60 seconds to decide which world you'll live in. That is all I can tell you, Kagome. The rest relies on free will. _

            'So I'm going to have to choose between my family and my friends?'

            _Precisely._

            'Do you have any idea what I chose in your time?'

            _Yes. You chose to go through the well with your pup. The hanyou girl stayed with her father._

'What happened to Aki?'

            I would tell you Kagome, but that would change time. It is 20 years in the future, Kagome. You'll have time to figure it all out.

            'So in 10 years we will have all the shards?'

            No, it 10 years Inuyasha will decide if he wants to be human or youkai. Pretty pathetic if you asked me, I would stay hanyou.

'I didn't ask you. Tell me about the gates.'

            Ah, the gates, yes, well…There are 500,000 gates, one for each ten years. At each gate there is one guardian. For some reason, the guardians have been dying off. They don't seem to want you to get your hands on me. But I had to get to you, no matter what, Kagome-chan. I was made so you could rescue Inuyasha, and yourself. Take a look at your daughter and your son who were created because of me!

            Kagome turned and looked at the wolf and dog hanyou. They were playing in the field, and slowly the wolf pup changed into its humanistic form.

 Aki, with her radiant black hair, her white ears, and her blue eyes, seemed to catch the attention of both youkai and human. She was not an outcast and she lived happily with Miroku's descendants. 

Koru, with his masculine beauty, soft fur, and good will, would make him a great Alpha male. 

Suddenly, Inuyasha took hold of Aki, and Kouga of Koru. Kouga and Inuyasha fought while the two children cried. Then Kagome got in the middle….

**            Woops, heh…**

'What happened?'

Do not be worried, that was just a sliver of your imagination. What you thought might happen. Kagome-chan…I love you and I wouldn't let them kill you. I love your daughter and son with all my heart. Kagome-chan…I was made from someone who loved you for a long time. I would not hurt you. 

Akiko: Yay! I figured it out! Everyone do the happy dance! –dances-


	4. Part Four: Voices in my Head

Akiko: -glomps review- Thank you! Thank you! At least somebody appreciates my work! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the comic, animational cartoon, and character. But I do own the Inuyasha hog-tied to the floor of my basement. STAY AWAY FAN GIRLS, HE'S MINE!!! 

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -__

Jewel of the Heart 

Part IV: Voices in my head

            Kagome, are you there? I know you are, I'm connected in your heart. Kagome, wake up! You're ignoring me aren't you!

            'And I thought you were smart.'

            Oh, ha, very funny. Kagome please listen.

            'I'm listening.'

            _Good. Thank you. Now, remember when I told you I am the key to your future?_

            'Yes, and then Inuyasha and Kouga fought. You said it was my imagination.'

            _Yes! You remember. Well, I might have forgotten one tiny detail. There are two of us…_

            'Wait, what?'

            _Well, I was made from the soul of one who loved you. There's another that's made from the blood of one **you** love._

            'Don't tell me I have to find it!'

            _Yes, unfortunately. If you don't then the gates of the future will be left unguarded._

'Wait, why am I in this position anyways?'

            _In the future a man created us because Inuyasha died and so did you. He was a youkai, and thought that life would be better if you and Inuyasha lived. So he made two of us. I can only save Inuyasha but the other one can save you. If you don't connect us it'll cause a rip in time, sending you and your children to their graves. _

'So all of this was caused because of one man and his pathetic dreams?'

            _Precisely._

'What is with you and that word?'

            _That's off subject. Please, Kagome, give up your search for the Shikkon no Tama so you can find my brethren._

'What about the shards?'

            _They can wait. Kagome-chan, please do this for your children._

Kagome looked over and saw Aki and Koru waving at her. She sighed and looked at the voice. Suddenly a shake tumbled her over her head.

            "Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha exclaimed, waking her from her nightmare.

            "Inuyasha, quit it," Kagome snapped, pulling her cover over her head.

            "Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Of course I am," Kagome replied. She buried her head further into Inuyasha's chest, making him blush.

            "You were muttering in your sleep," Inuyasha said, turning back to his old behavior. "But then again it could have been because you broke a nail in your dreams!"

            "Inuyasha, sit-boy!" Kagome exclaimed, furious at Inuyasha's rude behavior. _What's wrong with him? Why does he always have to be so rude! _Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was busy trying to pull himself up. _But then again, he's really cute._

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

_Sorry it's so short!! I'll post new one soon (damn homework!)_


	5. Part Five: A Youkai's Blood

Kagome's Choice

Jewel of the Heart

Part Five: A Youkai's Blood

            Kagome began leading the group, Inuyasha looking unsure, Sango standing a few feet from Miroku, and Miroku rubbing a fresh mark on his cheek. Shippou sat on Kagome's shoulder, pretending that he was on a horsy, which, no doubt, made Kagome want to bonk him on the head like Inuyasha does ever-so-frequently. 

            "Kagome, I don't smell any demons nor do I sense any shards," Inuyasha growled.

            "That's good. It means that we don't have to battle any demons, and I'm still the shard protector," Kagome replied. "Not you."

            Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his mouth. Which was the way it should be. Kagome continued to walk in the direction, closing her eyes.

            'Are you sure this is the way?'

            _Positive. I can sense it, and you should be able to too. Feel my power and search for it as well as someone you love._

            Kagome channeled through the people she loved in her world but there was no shock she usually got when a Shikkon shard came her way. Then she tried Inuyasha's world and thought of many people. Finally she sensed it about 500 feet away. Inuyasha perked his ears up and sniffed around.

            "I smell a demon," Inuyasha said. Sure enough, a giant scorpion demon appeared.

            'Why is it always bugs?' Kagome groaned in her head. Everyone prepared. Inuyasha was the first to attack, claws forward.

            "Does it have a Shikkon shard, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled from his position as Sango threw her boomerang.

            Kagome was at a loss of words. Should she tell him there is one? Or that it is possessed by another jewel, all together. "Yes! In its tail."

            Inuyasha smirked charging at the thing's face. It's always the tail. He threw his claws forward, feeling all the icky ooze grabbing onto his skin.

            "Careful, Inuyasha, it could be poisoned!" Miroku called out. Know-it-all…

            Inuyasha pulled out his Tesuiga and threw it in front of him. Finally the thing was separated into two parts. One that deteriorated just now, and the other which had the Shikkon shard. Kagome reached into the tail carefully and brought out a red jewel.

            "What the hell?" Kagome wondered, rather lied. Inuyasha ran by her side with the others.

            The jewel was red as blood with bits of white swirling around it. Its energy pulsed in her hand, wanting to be in her heart with the other one. Inuyasha plucked it out and examined it. Immediately, the damn thing shocked him.

            "Fuck!" he exclaimed dropping it. Kagome picked it up and the others just watched.

            _Brother…_

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - - ~ - - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

            As soon as everyone was asleep Kagome placed the jewel next to her chest. It was swallowed whole inside and the two jewels blended into each other making an odd mixture. Kagome closed her eyes and began her dream.

            _It's about time, _a new voice said. _I was wondering if you would ever find me._

            'Shut up and tell me what you want.'

            _Feel your neck, Kagome._

            Kagome reached for her neck and found two bite marks. 'What the fuck?'

            _The blood and soul of two loved ones can make a body. We marked you, Kagome. But it won't show up until your mated._

            'Joy, sweet joy.'

            _It could be worse…_

            'How?'

            _You could have died…_

            'What?!!'


	6. Part Six: I need a break

Akiko: I would like to thank JadesRose for telling me how much of a loser I am at writing, and how nothing is too good for her. And also I would like to thank Phoenix for telling me that I'm crazy and hoshiko88 that my fan fiction is hard to read. THANKS A LOT!!

**Just Kidding!!**

Love you guys! And all the rest of you too. Let's see –takes out long parchment-

Thanks to:

DaRk HaRt

JadesRose

Krista

Hoshiko88

JadesRose (again)

Phoenix

Hoshiko88 (again)

IF you would like your name up here, R&R!!

Disclaimer: Hello, I would just like to say-

Inuyasha: Why are you always here??

Disclaimer: Because they think Akiko is the owner of you –points to losers in back-

Inuyasha: It's really annoying!

Disclaimer: Don't tell me about it! It's the dumb humans faults.

Inuyasha: Dumb Humans.

Kagome: Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: Yes, wench?

Kagome: Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!

Inuyasha: Ow….

Disclaimer: Akiko doesn't own that loser…she owns this loser! –holds up Jewel of the Heart- but not the soul or blood inside it…

Akiko: -cries at my misfortune-

Jewel of the Heart:

Part Six: Good News, Bad Look

            Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the two shadows in front of her. They were blurry and in the dark, so she could barely make it out whom they were. Which made it harder for her to decipher what her captors looked like. _Captors, that's an interesting choice of words._ Her thoughts echoed across the dome, but they didn't seem to notice the noise. 

            "What do you mean I 'could have died'?" Kagome asked. Her school skirt blew in the soft wind, and she buried her hands deeper in the folds of her white shirt in order to keep warm.

            "Well, the future youkai didn't know if it would work…the future Kagome you saw was in the same universe as you are in but the Kagome that died, that **was** your future, was never tested on us. So he had to go by instinct alone," The soul said in his meek meager voice.

            "So he tried it without thinking," the blood finished in his rough voice.

            "Why don't you tell me the facts now, before something bad happens?" Kagome asked, growing weary of this battle with the body inside her.

            "We know as much as you do, only catching on bit by bit. Please don't be angry," the meek voice squeaked. Immediately the two shadows disappeared into the mist. Kagome cried out but she felt the shaking feeling again…

            "Kagome! Wake up," Shippou said, shaking her slightly. She had been groaning and fighting in her sleep, scaring the poor kitsune. "Are you okay?"

            "Of course I'm okay, Shippo-chan," Kagome replied. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. There was nothing but trees for miles. They were sleeping in a small clearing, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango in different sleeping bags, Shippou currently sharing hers. She looked around and saw Inuyasha on the branch of a very tall tree. He was sleeping there, arms folded, looking about as cross, as he was when he was awake. 'If you weren't so close you'd think he was awake…'

            Shippou stared at her curiously once more then dug further into her arms. Kagome laid down, pulling the cover over both her and the kitsune. She searched her heart for the two men, but neither was to be found. A dream approached her…

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

            A woman with silky raven black hair, flowing down to her ankles, and in a very baggy pink kimono, gracefully floated to her throne. She sat down, placing her delicate fingers on the wooden armrest, resting her straight back on the comfortable green velvet. The chains of her jewelry clinked as she found her favorite spot in the chair, looking ahead. 

            "I know you're there, Takashi," she simply stated, her voice singing the song of angels.

            A little boy, no older than five, wearing a blue shirt and blue baggy pants, way too big for him, rushed into the dark room, careful not to get his dirty boots on the red carpet his queen walked on. A small little human boy, her servant…. why shouldn't a strong youkai or hanyou take care of this wondrous beauty?

            "Tell me, Takashi, have you heard news?" the woman asked. "About the power my daughter sensed?"

            "No, my lady, still no news. We have sent armies everywhere looking for this new power--."

            "Enough!" she yelled suddenly, her eyes growing red in frustration, her voice becoming rougher with each breath. "I do not like failure!"

            "I-I'm sorry ma'am—,"

            "No! Save your petty excuses, if you were so sorry, you would have gone out and looked for it yourself!" the woman exclaimed, glaring at the child. The little boy turned and ran for the door, closing his eyes. The hall became longer and longer and he turned to look at his mistress.

            She bent over him, floating inches above the ground. "Takashi, you have failed me." The woman put her hand on the child's head, pulling his aura away from him. Eyes gone backwards, the child fell down, lifeless. "Find me another servant, one who would work well."

            The woman sat down on her throne and closed her eyes. She felt the new aura in her body keeping a secret, which she didn't like. Her aura overcame it, engulfing it, opening it. Immediately she saw a human girl, much like Kikyo, who held two jewels in her heart. "So this is the jewel I've been searching for…"

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

            Nothing but trees, just trees, lots of trees, brown and green, trees…

            Kagome started feeling dizzy when they walked through the forest. She could see the tops of trees, the bottoms of trees, the tree itself, the grass, the dirt, but nothing else. Not even the sun could penetrate through the thick scenery. "Inuyasha, how much longer?" Kagome asked.

            "Well, because of you and that new jewel, I'd say a few more days of walking," Inuyasha snapped. Kagome glared, knowing that Inuyasha was trying to punish them. He could make it there and back in less than an hour, and Kirara wouldn't be too far behind with the others. Kagome stopped suddenly, Sango too, and they took Kirara, and dropped him. In a burst of flames he was in full size and Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou took off on its back. Inuyasha turned hearing a roar, and saw them fly off without him. He growled, jumping up to the tops of the trees and tried jumping onto Kirara, to at least grab Kagome. 

            But there was no luck and in less than 30 minutes they were back at the village. Its hay roofs and wooden bases were a good change of scenery. They stopped at Kaede's hut and they rested, only minutes before Inuyasha barged in looking hot red. "Kagome!" he exclaimed, huffing.

            "Sit," Kagome replied, dipping her chopsticks into the noodles in a bowl, in her hand. (A/N: That enough description JadesRose? Canadians…)

            Inuyasha felt the brim of his necklace pull down, causing his whole head into the ground. Kaede got up and looked at the new damage done to her floor. "Kagome, this is really beginning to cost me money," she said.

            "Then take this off!!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kaede shook her head.

            "Only Kagome can do that."

            "Great…"

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

            Inuyasha stared at Kagome a while, as she tossed and turned in her sleep. He walked over, pulling her to his chest, and gently combing her hair with his claws. "Calm down Kagome," he whispered. If only he knew what was doing this to her.

            _Kagome! Kagome stop running! _The meek voice exclaimed, as the other one chased after her.

            'If you don't tell me the truth then I'll find some way to pull you out!' Kagome exclaimed. She saw the bright light ahead of her but the coarse skin wrapped around her, pulling her back into the darkness of her dream.

            _Kagome, we don't want to hurt you. _The rough, yet soft voice said. _We want to help you…_

'Just tell me who you are!' she cried out. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

            _As you wish, my lady._ The blood walked into the light, his hair shining in the Jewel's presence. Kagome held her breath as he took another step towards her…

            'But, I couldn't possibly love you!' she exclaimed. The full youkai grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

            _But you did, Kagome. You loved me…_

'No!'

            _You did…_

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Akiko: Ooh, I wonder who it is. Actually, I haven't really decided, but I limited down to three people. Okay here's the fan fun!

Fan fun: Vote for who you think Kagome should end up with! Most votes for 1 person, any person, wins!

Akiko: We always know whom she'll end up with in the end but that doesn't mean we could make a love triangle! Remember, guys, I have email. (And yes, my beloved friends do get to vote!!)

Inuyasha: Who, who will she end up with?

Miroku: Inuyasha you really are pathetic. She'll end up with-

Sango: -smacks his mouth- Shhh… let him guess.

Shippou: I'm confused too!

Kagome: -hugs Shippou- there's no need. I'll tell you later.

Inuyasha: Who will she always end up with?!!!!!!!

Akiko: Mwuahaha –smack- lechers…

Miroku: I like evil women…they smack hard….@_@

See ya!


	7. Part Seven: Oh no!

Akiko: Thanks for your awesome reviews!   
I've decided to connect two of my fan fictions. Kagome's Choice: Jewel of the Heart and End of Time are going to be two parts of a series of Kagome's Choice.   
Now for some feedback to them.  
JadesRose- she was bored. I mean your walking through a field of trees, listening to a bickering youkai. And I was aiming for that! (its spelt beginning). No I didn't see movie 2, but I have seen movie 1. I read about movie two and it sounds really good.   
Pheonix- I read your fanfiction. It was great!!  
Disclaimer: Dis means ditching or not., so if it was claimer, I would be taking Inuyasha, but since it's Dis, I'm not.  
  
Kagome's Choice: Jewel of the Heart  
In the Darkness of a Black Soul  
  
Being scared would be quite sensible at this time. Here, standing in front of her was a creature she despised more than Naraku and Sota combined. His silky silver hair hung over his broad shoulders as his lips neared hers. She struggled to be away but he simply growled and pulled her closer. Just when they were to kiss, he perked his ears up and made off. She opened her eyes back to reality.  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippou asked, peering too close to her face. Kagome held her hands protectively to her eyes.  
"I'm fine," Kagome replied. Shippou got off of her and she sat up. "I just had the worst nightmare ever possible."  
"Did Naraku get the Shikkon no Tama?" he inquired.  
"No, worse," Kagome said. Before Shippou could ask what, Inuyasha came inside. Sure that she would get punished for her latest cause of worry, she quieted down. Inuyasha looked at her for a few seconds then went off to talk to Kaede. What the hell?  
That night Sango came up to Kagome who was huddled in a small part of the room, trying to sleep. "What's up?" she asked. Kagome just shrugged.  
"I feel like Inuyasha is worried about me. But he's always pissed off," Kagome explained. When Sango gave her a questionable look, Kagome just shrugged.  
"Do you think you might be worried about Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Before Kagome could reply, Sango walked off to sit next to Miroku.  
'I know I'm worried about him. There's always a cause of worry with that dog. I'm just not sure if…he can sense it all,' thought Kagome. 'If he knew who I liked in the other future, he'd be as shocked as I am. If he even gave a fuck.'  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Dirty work, that's what she did. She always did Akiko's dirty work. Why? Aiko was just as powerful, just as pretty, and they were born from the same mother and father. But for some reason because Akiko had a bratty child that makes her better than Aiko? They were adults, dammit!  
I suppose being an adult didn't matter to her. Not even family blood mattered to Akiko. That serenity she obtained through her childhood was gained through a spell that was dependant on the heart of her mother, father, and the prettiest little girl you could find. Aiko was the ugly duckling of the family. Even without her body, Mother loved that old hag! That's right, hear that Akiko, old hag!  
Aiko scouted the area once more. She was looking for a little boy who worked hard. Why children? Why humans? Why not youkai? Or at the very least hanyou, since she loved humans so much. But of course, it was her sister's decision, not hers.  
'Get that hag that boy chopping wood. He'll do just fine!' her mind said. Aiko agreed and with a few little incantations the child was a servant of the 'Almighty Queen' and instantly thrown into the castle. Aiko returned to her room and slept throughout the day. No way in hell was she about to do anything else.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Inuyasha was worried about Kagome. That night she had been sweating and huffing and clinged onto his robes obviously protecting her from whatever it was. And the night before that was the same. And when she woke up, she walked as if she felt bruises all over her legs. So he came to a simple solution.  
Ask Kaede.  
When he returned to the hut the following morning he went over to have a little chat with her. "Kaede-san, can you have dreams that actually take you to places, and make you witness real events? Without having your body move?"  
"Astral projection," Kaede explained. "Some mikos believe in it. Your soul goes away to a mysterious place because something is beckoning you. Its usually a place in the heavens, and a soul is calling for you."  
Inuyasha continued the conversation for a long time, telling her about what happened to Kagome. Kaede asked to keep Kagome around for a while to study her. Inuyasha agreed.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Kagome was afraid to sleep, because she didn't want to see him again. That man, who claimed she loved him. That man…  
'Shit.' Her thoughts echoed across the darkened room.  
_Your back_! The meek voice exclaimed. She felt a strong-arm curve around her waist, his lips teasing her neck.  
"I don't love you. I couldn't pos-."  
_ Ssh. Quiet_…  
"You aren't anything like-." No matter what she did she couldn't get the words out.  
_ He betrayed you. You came into my land, crying, and I comforted you. You loved me, and said nothing would come between us. Then he had to come back. I love you Kagome, more than I'd ever love a human…_  
  
'You do…'  
  
"I love you too….Sesshomaru…"


	8. Part Eight: Connection Warning, Lemon!

Disclaimer: Nope

Akiko: Sssh! One quick little thing then I'm outta here! –shiver- I don't like dark places….

JadesRose: Not a trick. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –runs off—

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -~ -~ ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ 

**Chapter 8: The Connection**

            Inuyasha couldn't pull Kagome from her sleep this time. She didn't cry out, but her heart was racing quickly, and she was sweating. Everyone watched carefully. Not one sound came out of their mouths. It had been 3 days since she had gone to sleep, and never once did she get up, and eat, shower, or talk. It was a Cinderella cliché. Never to be awakened, until her true love's kiss. Of course, like Inuyasha was willing to kiss her anytime soon…

            Kagome just rested, so still. Her normally beautiful face was beginning to fade, and odd scars were found all over her body. It was just strange…

            _Tell me, you love me._

            'I do love you…'

            _Then why should I leave you?_

            'I must go back and he-'

            _Help my hanyou brother? Leave me in the bottom of your heart? Most likely you'll find a way to rid me from your body! I won't have it!_

            His hand slid up her chest, stopping at the mid-point, above her heart. 

            _I am here, and I always will be here. I won't let you go until you feed my hunger. Find the real one and I will not bother you ever again…that is…until you betray me…_

            'I can't!'

            _Then I shall never leave._

            He tossed her to the ground, pinning her onto the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to fight.

            'INUYASHA!'

            'INUYASHA!'

            "Inuyasha! Wake up," Kaede said, shaking his body. He woke up with a start, not finding Kagome in his arms. "She's gone, Inuyasha!"

            "Gone? What do you mean?" he asked, looking concerned. 'That bitch probably got herself into more trouble…'

            "She woke up, walked past me, and disappeared. Her eyes were dilated though," Kaede explained.

            "A possessing charm?" he asked.

            "Most likely," she replied. "But where would she go? What is possessing her?"

            "Whatever it is, it's been bothering her since I led her to Kouga's territory."

            "Kouga, possessing her?"

            "Not possible."

            "Why not?"

            "As much as I hate to admit it, he's too good of a demon." Inuyasha growled.

            "Anything else?"

            "Well, I remember her muttering something about Aki, demon, Jewel of the Heart, and so-."

            "Wait! Jewel of the Heart?" Kaede asked. "That's a spell!"

            "What?" he asked. Kaede went to her bookshelf and pulled out a piece of parchment. She looked around then tapped it. 

            "Here! It's a spell to warn people about the future…but Kagome's future is far ahead…."

            Kaede immediately tore the parchment up. She threw it into the dirt and stomped it.

            "Wait! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "That might be the only way to help Kagome!"

            "We aren't dealing with dark magic. We're dealing with time! Someone in Kagome's time messed it around so that the world has fallen out of order. Now the Guardians are probably trying to correct it all!"

            "Guardians?"

            "They guard the Gates of Time. If you ever come in contact with one, they'll try to kill you to make sure you don't disrupt the future. If you do, then one of their siblings, most likely that guardian, will die."

            "So what your saying is someone is breaking the rules?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Exactly," Kaede replied. Inuyasha just stared.

            "Then where would Kagome go?"

            "Remember when I read Kagome's fortune and she was to fall in love with a demon?" Kaede asked.

            "Yeah." Inuyasha didn't exactly remember the day but he had to keep Kaede on a roll…

            "Well, it was actually a dog demon, and I didn't want to disrupt time. But…it didn't necessarily mean you, I see that now. It could mean…"

            Inuyasha left in a hurry, leaving Kaede talking to air. He leapt from tree to tree. He had to stop her, before something horrible happened. A demon mates for life, taking only one and protecting that one. Of course, his father broke that rule 2 times (three in the future..-winkwink-) but that didn't matter! He had to save her…

            Sesshomaru brushed Kagome's hair from her face. He took a sniff of her scent, inhaling deeply, and never letting that breath to escape. It was wonderful, and he couldn't let it go. 

            'Let me out!' Kagome tried to bang on the walls of the darkened room but it was infinite. She couldn't feel the edges. But she knew something was wrong, her heart was beating rapidly. Every now and then she would feel something touch her shoulder or her arm, but she turned and turned and never saw what it was. She felt like it was undressing her, and when she touched her stomach, it was bare. She cried out for help, but nothing would come.

            When Inuyasha arrived, he saw Sesshomaru undressing Kagome. He too was in a trans. The hanyou raised his fist in attack, and went to Sesshomaru…but then…

            Kagome laid down in her heart, feeling weak and powerless…her stomach was absorbed in flames…all of her lower body…was weak…


	9. Part Nine: The End?

Akiko: Oooh, evil cliffy! Lemme correct a few mistakes. I said the classic Cinderella cliché, but what I meant was Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. I'm not a big fan of baby fairy tales.

Thanks JadesRose.

Disclaimer: Ah, the old disclaimer. Here's what you do: click the back button, and click the link below this. If you don't see it try it again. (stolen) Mwuahaha!

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

            Kagome didn't know if she was awake, dead, or back in the shadows. She searched her heart but the people inside her body were gone. She knew her eyes were open. Which left two conclusions, either she was dead, or she had gone blind. Someone tilted her head back as a liquid went into her lips. She knew those hands…not a day went by that she didn't remember. Kagome calmed down in his arms, obviously calming him down too.

            Inuyasha was sitting under the God tree. He looked at her colorless eyes, bleached white with only shapes and blue under the thick coating that made it resemble an iris. He put his head on hers.

            "I'll be your eyes, Kagome," he breathed. It almost seemed like she could hear, but there was no possible way. Kaede said that she wouldn't be able to see or hear, but the deafness would wear off. It was all because of him. It was his fault this happened…

            Inuyasha threw his claw at his brother, forcing him off Kagome. Sesshomaru broke from his trans, turning his youkai blood evil and strong. They clashed in a battle and it only ended when his blade punctured Kagome's heart. It didn't make sense, really. One minute it was by his hip, unused, the next it was taking out the two jewels.

            They fell out, but not before causing a scream and a bright light to flash through. It would have killed Kagome, had not Inuyasha protected her at that moment, crushing his hands into her ears, and blocking out the light. But it wasn't enough, seeing the state she was in now. He crushed the jewels and ran off before his brother could regain consciousness.

            Inuyasha covered her with his red coat when she shivered. "I love you, Kagome. I always will," he said. (A/N: This Romeo can't even say it when she could hear!)

            The group left them alone for some time. What would they do now that Kagome couldn't see? She wouldn't be able to pick out the Shikkon no Tama from the youkais!

            In a few weeks, Kagome returned with Inuyasha. Her face was as pale as when she left, but with a little more color returning to her cheeks. Her eyes looked normal but with a silver coating laying over it. It was almost as if this whole mess never happened…as if everything was normal again.

They didn't know how wrong they were…

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

            Kagome screamed with pain, hating the feeling coming out of her. She looked at Inuyasha, who's face seemed pale and scared.

            _It's not my child. How can I love it?_

            That was the least of his problems….

**End?**

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Akiko: Okay, Kagome's Choice: End of Time is the next chapter. Here's a basic summary:

            It's been fifty years since Kagome died in the other world leaving behind her daughter her friends, and Inuyasha. They each went their separate ways, leaving Inuyasha to take full advantage of the Shikkon no Tama. But what happens when a lone hanyou meets the lover of her mother, in an effort to stop him and his evil raids? Who is the stranger that resembles Kikyo? And will the last living people of the group meet up with the newest generation? Find out in the next series: Kagome's Choice: End of Time!****


End file.
